Misión especial de categoría ultra S
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke han sido asignados para la gran tarea de recibir a la chica legendaria A en su paso por Konoha para comprar mangas y otras cosas. El equipo parece listo para enfrentar el reto, pero luego se da cuenta que tendrán que esforzarse para no acabe todo en desastre. Oneshot.


Así es, vuelvo al negocio de los crossovers con la combinación que más veces he utilizado desde que empecé a escribir fanfics. Quizá eto me salga un poco trillado, pero espero que sea del agrado de todos.

 **Misión especial de categoría ultra S**

Konohagakure no sato, que vendría a significar aldea escondida entre las hojas, era un poblado bastante bonito, además de uno de los más importantes centros de formación shinobi con ubicación en el país del fuego, y cuya jefatura de gobierno reposaba en las manos del hokage, el ninja de más alto rango de dicha aldea. Y es precisamente en la casa de gobierno del hokage de turno, Meito Anizawa, donde empieza esta historia.

─ Me alegra mucho que se encuentren aquí ─ dice el hokage con los ojos apenas asomados sobre sus entrelazados dedos ─. Hay una misión harto importante que les voy a encomendar, y que espero estén dispuestos a dar su vida en favor de su cumplimiento.

─ ¿De qué está hablando, hokage-sama? ─ se interesa Sakura Haruno, de 13 años y única kunoichi del equipo.

─ Resulta que esta tarde va a arribar en la aldea cierta persona ─ Meito se levanta de su asiento y mira al equipo ninja con ojos indescifrables ─. Se trata nada menos que de Konata Izumi, también conocida como la chica legendaria A por todos los kages y otros dignatarios en varias aldeas ninja ─ los jóvenes frente al hokage se pusieron un poco tensos ─. Ella es conocida como la kunoichi otaku, y se dice que sus habilidades para copiar ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu a partir de mangas y videojuegos alcanzan dimensiones legendarias. De hecho, no se sabe de ningún otro ser, desde los primeros tiempos del chakra, que haya alcanzado la habilidad de la chica legendaria A.

─ ¡Increíble! ¿A qué clase de monstruo nos vamos a enfrentar? ─ salta Naruto Uzumaki con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

─ No, no me refiero a plantarle una pelea. Algo así significa un suicidio, pues se dice que ella es capaz de derrotar a un kage con simplemente mirarlo, y por cierto, ella no tiene ni necesita un doujutsu ─ la revelación de Meito hace que los tres ninjas frente a él tragaran grueso ─. No, la misión que les encomiendo no es la de enfrentarla, sino de convencerla de que compre los últimos volúmenes de manga que han llegado a Konoha.

─ ¿Esto es enserio? ¿De verdad no es una broma? ─ replica Sasuke con ligera dificultad para mantener la calma.

─ No lo es. La habilidad especial de la chica legendaria A puede ser realmente terrorífica, pero eso mismo hace que sea preferible tenerla a favor que en contra en cualquier situación, aunque ella suela mostrarse neutral en las diatribas entre aldeas, además que sus opiniones con respecto al comercio de mangas, videojuegos y comida en las distintas aldeas representan una influencia considerable para el comercio general ─ continúa Meito manteniendo una tensión que casi cortaba la respiración de los tres chicos ─. Aldeas enteras de reputación mediana se han sumergido en la bancarrota simplemente por no dar una atención de calidad a la chica legendaria A, y no podemos permitir que Konoha sea la próxima víctima de un descuido tan catastrófico ¡Atender adecuadamente a la chica legendaria A es una prioridad absoluta! Esta es una misión con categoría propia, más allá de cualquier clasificación anotada en los estándares de las aldeas shinobi. Esta va a ser una misión se tipo ultra S.

─ ¿Ultra S? ¡Eso da la impresión de que nosotros solos vamos a salvar al mundo entero! ─ se escandaliza Sakura.

─ Y más les vale hacerse precisamente a esa idea, pues el futuro de la aldea va a pender de su opinión ─ Meito se pone su gorra de gerente de tienda y mira con autoridad a los tres genin ─ ¡Ahora quiero que vayan al comiket principal de la aldea y contacten con Miyakawa, pues ella les va a dar las instrucciones necesarias para el cumplimiento de su misión!

─ No es que quiera parecer grosero, pero esto no lo veo muy serio que digamos ─ interviene Sasuke ─ ¿Qué tiene vender unos mangas con mejorar nuestras habilidades como ninja? Y de todos modos, creo que aprovecharía mejor el momento si me voy a entrenar.

─ Sé bien a qué te refieres. Buscas superar a Itachi Uchiha ─ Sasuke se detiene justo cuando trataba de irse, y Meito le da una mirada centelleante ─. Para que lo sepas, Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha una vez aceptó esta arriesgada misión, poniendo en sus propias manos el destino de la aldea, y él fue capaz, por sí solo, de convencer a la chica legendaria A para que comprase cinco artículos entre mangas y accesorios ¿No deseas ver a qué punto llega tu capacidad persuasiva ante un personaje tan importante?

Sasuke voltea a ver al hokage, y sus miradas chocan por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para Naruto y Sakura. Sasuke no se podía creer que Itachi, su objetivo a vencer, había por esta clase de situaciones. Sasuke tenía la misión autoimpuesta de superar a Itachi en todos los sentidos, y si él fue capaz de convencer a la tal Konata Izumi de que comprase cinco artículos, Sasuke por nada del mundo podía conseguir menos que eso.

─ ¿Dónde dice que debemos estar? ─ dice el Uchiha muy serio, para alegría de Meito.

* * *

 **Comiket**

─ Oh, así que ustedes son los refuerzos que me envía hokage-sama ─ saluda Hinata Miyakawa, jefa de la tienda ─. Les doy la bienvenida. Realmente me vendría bien la ayuda de algunos shinobi, pues hay algunas estanterías que se hacen inaccesibles para mis empleados, además que todavía está más de la mitad del inventario sin ser correctamente colocado.

─ Para eso estamos aquí. Sí señor ─ dice Naruto de muy buen humor.

─ ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer específicamente? ─ Sasuke no evitar ir al grano.

─ Bueno, primero tienen que ordenar todos los mangas y las figuras coleccionables de acuerdo a estos folletos ─ Hinata Miyakawa les da a los chicos los folletos referidos, y estos empiezan a leerlo ─. Hokage-sama se ha encargado personalmente de traer a la aldea todo lo mejor y más novedoso a la aldea, esperando que así la chica legendaria A se anime a comprar aquí antes de irse a Kumogakure, que supuestamente va a ser su siguiente parada en su gira por las grandes aldeas. No creo tener que decirles que hokage-sama le da a esta misión una importancia trascendental para toda la aldea.

─ Sí, eso fue lo que nos dijo ─ responde Sakura.

Y así, el equipo 7 pone manos a la obra y ordena todo el inventario que Miyakawa les había asignado, teniendo Sakura que ordenar los doujin yaoi, Naruto se encarga de las figuras de acción, y Sasuke organiza los eroges. A Sakura no le gustó nada cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer el chico que le gustaba, pero en cuanto entra en contacto con los doujinshis yaoi la mente se le va completamente a las nubes, pues era incapaz de quitar los ojos de lo que estaba viendo, e incluso toma un doujin y se pone a leerlo con interés.

Naruto por su parte estuvo durante un rato sin novedad alguna arreglando las figuritas, pero al rato desvía su atención y se pone a jugar, pretendiendo que una de las figuritas era él como hokage con poderes que las demás figuras no eran capaces de igualar. Sasuke fue el único que estuvo todo el rato trabajando sin distraerse para nada, a pesar que Meito había encargado las mejores y más nuevas ediciones disponibles para el comercio. Todo andaba como se esperaba, y la jefa de la tienda simplemente se dedicaba a comprobar el funcionamiento de las cajas registradoras y los lectores de códigos de barras.

* * *

 **Mansión del hokage**

Meito tenía la vista fijada hacia el exterior del fuerte edificado, haciendo cuentas mentales de todo el esfuerzo realizado, todos los contratos de venta revisados con los proveedores para obtener el material que iba a necesitar para captar la atención e interés de Konata Izumi. No había reparado en gastos ni esfuerzos para poder dar cumplimiento a su más ansiado sueño de toda la vida, además que, según su propia cuenta, llevaba dos fallos consecutivos en estancias anteriores de Konata en la aldea, y un tercer fallo en fila significaría su destitución como hokage.

─ ¿Me mandó a llamar, hokage-sama? ─ ante la puerta del despacho aparece, en medio de una nube de humo, Kakashi Hatake.

─ Me alegra saber que has escuchado mi llamado, Kakashi ─ Meito gira su vista hacia Kakashi, despidiendo un brillo tan intenso como el de un rayo ─. Quiero que sepas que he mandado a tus pupilos a que cumplan con la trascendental misión de conseguir que la chica legendaria A compre las cosas que esta aldea le ofrece.

─ ¿Konata-sama ha llegado a la aldea? ─ Kakashi se muestra un poco sorprendido.

─ Sí. Llegó hace solo unos minutos, y supongo que estará comiendo algo antes de ir en busca de las cosas que quiere, los mejores mangas y las figuras de edición limitada que tanto le fascinan ─ Meito toma asiento, y con un gesto invita a Kakashi para que también se siente ─. El equipo 7 está ahora bajo el mando de mi más leal empleada de cuando mi trabajo principal, aparte de ser ninja, era el de gerente de la tienda. Hinata Miyakawa, una persona efectiva y con unos principios indomables, aunque todavía a estas alturas es un poco despistada y no se le da del todo bien administrar su sueldo.

─ Eso me suena como que los chicos se van a divertir mucho en la misión ─ señala Kakashi, evidentemente divertido.

─ Sí. Se divertirán en grande al momento de atender a la chica legendaria A. Esta misión va a ser considerablemente más difícil que cualquier cosa que hayan hecho antes. Y por cierto ─ Meito toma de su escritorio unos papeles con los inventarios enviados por Miyakawa ─, ¿cuál te apuestas que tiene que ordenar los eroges y los hentais? Yo creo que lo haría Sasuke que es el que se ve más seriecito.

─ ¿Eroges? ¿Hentais? ─ Kakashi estaba con su ojo visible abierto como un plato, y también apretaba los puños con demencia ─ ¿Por qué tenía que venir tarde otra vez? ¡Ese era mi trabajo!

─ Era, Kakashi. Era ─ se burlaba el hokage.

* * *

 **Comiket**

El equipo 7 se encontraba con Miyakawa en la puerta de la recepción, esperando por la llegada de la legendaria chica A hiciera acto de presencia. El viento soplaba cual mensajero del apocalipsis, y los tres chicos shinobi sudaban frío mientras esperaban. El ambiente estaba tenso, y una polvareda se levanta con el viento, y entre aquella estela turbia aparecen dos sombras que iban caminando lentamente, como si fuese un día cualquiera. Los chicos seguían a la espera, cuando Miyakawa empieza a sentir que se le revolvía el estómago.

─ Vengo en un momento, que voy al baño ─ y así, Hinata entra corriendo.

─ Me pregunto qué dirá Hinata si se entera que la chica que atiende este lugar se llama igual que ella ─ dice Naruto por simple casualidad.

─ No nos distraigas, Naruto. Esa chica misteriosa debe venir en cualquier momento, y por tanto debemos estar preparados ─ regaña Sakura.

Aquellas dos sombras que se iban acercando alcanzan finalmente la puerta del comiket. La primera en llegar es una chiquilla, ligeramente más baja que Naruto, de cabello azul bastante largo con un ahoge balanceándose con orgullo, ojos de color esmeralda que brillaba con un ligero aire infantil, un lunar al lado de su ojo izquierdo, y su último detalle peculiar era una sonrisa gatuna que se le notaba abrumadoramente natural.

La segunda chica, la acompañante de la primera, aún más baja que esta, tenía un cabello de color rojo que iba a fucsia y que estaba recogido en dos coletitas laterales, ojos de un verde igual a su compañera, y su rostro desprendía una inocencia que haría ver a cualquier santo como un ser oscuro y vil.

─ Buenas tardes, ¿aquí tienen los últimos tomos de _Lyrical Nanoha_? ─ dice la peliazul al estar frente a los shinobis,

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué está hablando? ─ dice Naruto completamente perdido.

─ Debe tratarse de algún póster, o quizá algún eroge ─ sugiere Sakura.

─ No lo creo. Entre los eroges que me tocó acomodar, ninguno tenía ese nombre ─ corta Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

─ ¿Eroge? ¿Qué es un eroge, onee-chan? ─ dice la pequeña pelirroja con infantil curiosidad.

─ Oigan chicos, me gustaría que no se vayan mucho de la lengua delante de Yu-chan, que mi prima es nueva en este ramo y es un poco impresionable ─ advierte Konata sin cambiar su gesto ─. Mejor entro y busco por mi cuenta lo que busco, y espero también encontrar las figuras de Afrodita A y robot Jefe, que nada más me faltan esos para completar mi colección de _Mazinger Z_.

El equipo siete deja pasar a las dos chiquillas sin tomarlas mucho en cuenta, pues les importaba más esperar por la llegada de la chica legendaria A. Algunas personas iban entrando para comprobar las existencias en el comiket, pero ninguno daba la más mínima muestra de ser una importante y poderosa kunoichi. Naruto estaba que se quedaba dormido en donde estaba, y Sakura se apoya en la puerta por lo fastidiada que estaba.

─ ¡Vaya fiasco! ¿Dónde está la famosa chica legendaria A? ─ empieza a quejarse Naruto.

─ Eh, cálmate, Naruto ─ media Sakura algo sorprendida por la explosión de su compañero.

─ No puedo evitarlo, Sakura. Se supone que tenemos que esperar a la fulana chica legendaria para que compre las cosas que nos había dicho Meito, pero ella sigue sin aparecer. Ya va ella a saber lo que opino de su persona y de todo por hacernos esperar tanto. Cuando oí que iba a ser una misión ultra S, me imaginé que estaría salvando a alguna persona muy importante, pelear contra enemigos bastante difíciles, usar lo mejor de mi repertorio de movimientos, patear algunos traseros…

─ El hokage nos pateará a trasero a los tres si no te centras como es ─ regaña Sakura.

─ Oigan, creo que debemos entrar ─ dice Sasuke de pronto.

─ ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?

─ Nuestra misión es asegurar que la chica legendaria A tenga una compra segura de las cosas que está buscando, y ya hemos dejado entrar a varias personas.

─ ¿Y qué tiene eso? ─ dice Naruto.

─ Pues bien ─ Sasuke se queda mirando serio a sus compañeros ─, si estas personas se deciden a comprar todas las existencias de las cosas que les gusten, aumentaría la posibilidad de que la chica legendaria A no encuentre lo que busque, y por tanto que se vaya de aquí sin ánimos a comprar nada.

Naruto y Sakura casi sufren un infarto al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que habían dejado pasar por alto. Al voltear para mirar el interior de la tienda, ya podían ver una fila de compradores frente a la caja, algunos llevando una preciosa cantidad de los artículos que ellos mismos habían arreglado. Era como si el mundo empezara a caerse justo frente a ellos.

─ ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ─ Sakura es la primera en entrar corriendo.

Naruto y Sasuke entran a toda prisa y se separan para hacer monitoreo por todas las áreas del comiket. No iba a ser fácil, pues el lugar era realmente grande, y una cantidad creciente de personas estaba recorriendo los pasillos.

─ ¿Are? ¿Qué está pasando con los chicos? ─ se extraña Miyakawa, quien justo acababa de salir del baño.

* * *

 **Con Sakura**

La chica había llegado a toda velocidad al área de videojuegos, donde había una cantidad ridículamente elevada de niños haciendo elección de qué ejemplar llevar a la caja para pagar. Sakura no comprendía de dónde salían tantos mocosos, pero sí comprendía que habían varios ejemplares que empezaban a escasear por un alto nivel de demanda, lo que significaba que podrían terminarse si no se apuraba en apartarlos. Con gran dificultad se abre paso entre los mocosos hasta que consigue tomar algunos de los videojuegos más cercanos a agotarse, pero en cuanto estaba por tomar un juego de _Los Sims_ , otra mano coincide con la suya y atrapa el juego por el otro extremo. Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad de Sakura y con cara de presumida.

─ Suelta, estirada. Este juego es mío ─ dice la extraña.

─ Olvídalo, princesita. Yo vi este juego primero ─ responde Sakura con la furia empezando a asomarse.

Los niños que veían lo que estaba pasando se forman en un perfecto círculo alrededor de las dos chicas, las cuales ya estaban dando las señales de un combate férreo por aquel videojuego. Muchos de esos niños empiezan a lanzar pitas y ánimos al azar, en vista que ninguna de las oponentes les era conocida a estos.

* * *

 **Con Sasuke**

El área de películas contaba con una afluencia bastante superior a la que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera haber anticipado. Sasuke comprobaba, encima de uno de los anaqueles, a la gente apiñada para tomar al menos un ejemplar de las películas preferidas. Sasuke podía ver que la situación era bastante complicada, pero el cumplimiento de su misión era prioritaria, por lo que tendría que pasar por encima de esa gente para obtener algunos ejemplares para asegurar que la chica misteriosa de la que hablaba el hokage tuviese un ejemplar de así quererlo, pero no contaba con la hostilidad de la gente apiñada.

─ ¡Espera tu turno, perdedor! ¡Yo llegué antes! ─ empuja un chico que estaba al borde de la formación.

─ Vuelve a tocarme, y será lo último que hagas con tu mano ─ amenaza Sasuke con voz fría.

El chico formado se enfurece y arremete contra Sasuke, por lo que este se mueve con agilidad y le da un golpe en la nuca que lo deja completamente inconsciente. Otras personas se dan cuenta de lo que pasó y corren a atacar a Sasuke, obviamente pensando que el Uchiha sólo quería tomar una película por adelantado. Aunque las sospechas fueran verdad en parte, Sasuke no se amilana ante la turba, así que arroja una bomba de humo y se adelanta a gran velocidad para tomar el último ejemplar que quedaba en la repisa. Sasuke entonces se aleja sin prestar atención a los insultos y maldiciones que soltaban los chicos que habían quedado atrás. Al menos había asegurado una parte de la misión.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El Uzumaki estaba en la zona de mangas, y su horror se agranda a pasos agigantados al notar que varios de ejemplares de última edición se habían agotado, y que ya no quedaba ninguna de las ediciones superespeciales. Naruto se pone a sudar frío, pensando en qué le diría al hokage si resultase que la chica legendaria A se muestra decepcionada por la escasez de buenos ejemplares y decide no comprar nada. Podría ser el acabose de Konoha, y toda la aldea lo vería a él como el culpable de esa gran tragedia sólo por no cuidar las existencias de algunos mangas.

─ ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Esto está muy feo ─ Naruto se revolvía el pelo con desesperación.

En eso aparecen las chiquillas que habían llegado durante la primera hora de actividad de la tienda: La chica de cabello azul llevaba el carrito, y la pequeña pelirroja agarraba artículos conforme la peliazul los señalaba. Naruto fue capaz de observar algo completamente insólito, y es que en el carrito se veían hasta tres unidades del mismo producto y la misma nomenclatura, como tres películas, tres mangas, tres videojuegos… Era indudablemente un abuso hacer ese tipo de cosas, y más al saber que la chica legendaria A estaba por llegar.

─ ¡Hey, tú! ─ Naruto va corriendo hacia las dos muchachas ─ ¿Qué hacen agarrando tantos ejemplares de la misma cosa? ¿No entienden que alguien muy importante está en camino?

─ Alguien que realmente ame estas cosas no se puede dar el lujo de llegar tarde, así que se lo pierde ─ responde la chica de cabello azul.

Naruto se queda boquiabierto. A su parecer particular, pensaba exactamente igual a aquella chica, pero una misión es una misión, y por eso tenía que mostrarse firme y no permitir ese abuso de parte de esas dos chicas. En vista de la situación en que se encontraba, para Naruto era claro que debía tomar una decisión, y esta fue muy clara.

─ ¡Igual tendrás que regresar un par de cada cosa! No está nada bien eso de llevar tanto, además que tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir.

─ Es una lástima, porque no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer ─ responde la chica ─. Esto es cuestión de amor por aquello que compras, y además esto que hago es en cumplimiento a la sagrada ley de todo otaku que dice que hay que comprar tres ejemplares: Uno para darle uso, uno para mostrarlo, y el otro para tenerlo guardado.

─ ¡Me da igual esa fulana ley! Devuelve ese excedente ahora mismo.

─ Eso jamás.

Naruto, viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, usa entonces su kage bushin no jutsu, creando así una docena de réplicas de sí mismo. La pequeña pelirroja se asusta al ver a tantos ninjas rodeándola a ella y a su prima, pero esta no da muestras de inmutarse.

─ ¡Devuelve los ejemplares excedentes, o atente a las consecuencias! ─ ordena el Naruto original.

─ No sabes con quién te metes, muchacho ─ la chica mayor suelta el carrito y empieza a calentar los puños ─. Te voy a enseñar quién es Konata Izumi.

Ese resultaba ser el nombre de la fulana chica legendaria A, y Naruto pudo recordarlo al último momento, pero no pudo reaccionar porque de pronto se ve envuelto en una poderosa luz que dura lo que un chispazo, y al segundo siguiente yacía tirado en el suelo y completamente adolorido, y los clones que había creado habían desaparecido. Ese poder desplegado que ni siquiera dio tiempo a reacción sólo podría pertenecer a esa chica legendaria A, y Naruto se asusta al confirmar que esa chica, la que debía estar esperando, en realidad sí había llegado.

─ ¿T-tú eres…?

─ Parece que los shinobis de Konoha no saben informarse correctamente ni son lo bastante disciplinados ─ Konata, con rostro enojado, se acerca a un asustado rubio ─. Eres un muchacho bastante atolondrado y poco inteligente, así que tendré que darte un castigo… ejemplar.

Naruto suda frío al ver a Konata tronar los nudillos de forma amenazadora. Estaba viendo en esa enana el rostro de su propia muerte, así que el chico recurre al Kyubi, en busca de alguna esperanza.

─ _¡Kyubi, necesito que me ayudes o nos va a matar!_

─ _¿Estás loco, niño? Ni siquiera yo pude ver los movimientos de esa chica ¡Es como un monstruo!_ ─ Kurama se esconde, dejando completamente atónito a Naruto.

─ Yu-chan, será mejor que voltees a otro lado porque esto va a ser muy fuerte para ti ─ dice Konata a su prima, y esta hace lo que se le dice.

* * *

 **Recepción**

Sasuke y Sakura se reúnen y aprovechan inmediatamente para hacer cuenta de los artículos que habían salvado para reservarlos a la chica legendaria A.

─ ¿Dónde está Naruto? ─ observa Sakura rápidamente.

─ Solo espero que no esté arruinando todo ─ dice Sasuke muy serio.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, chicos? ─ aparece Hinata Miyakawa detrás de los ninjas.

─ Oh, sólo estábamos haciendo revisión de inventarios para asegurarnos del cumplimiento de la misión ─ responde Sakura algo exaltada ─. Ahora mismo estábamos empezando, pero nuestro compañero no aparece todavía.

─ Seguramente debe tener algunas dificultades. A estas horas suelen venir muchos jóvenes a comprar lo mejor en tendencias en el país del fuego, así que podría estar intentando abrirse paso entre una marejada de chiquillos ─ dice Hinata con tono risueño, cosa que no calma en absoluto a Sakura.

─ Como sea, tal vez debamos ir a ver cómo está ─ Sasuke se dispone a buscar a Naruto, cuando todos oyen una explosión al otro lado de la tienda ─. Creo que ya lo encontramos.

─ No puede ser ¿Qué acaba de hacer ese idiota? ─ Sakura aprieta su puño con furia.

Sakura, Sasuke y Miyakawa van juntos para buscar a Naruto, aunque primero deben sortear varias repisas que estaban un poco descolocadas por los empujones que se daban los compradores cada vez que algún artículo escaseaba.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Yutaka, la prima de Konata, queda completamente perpleja al ver el guiñapo en que había sido dejado Naruto luego de la paliza que le dio Konata. Había sido tan repentino y fulminante que Naruto ni se había dado cuenta de nada cuando acabó besando el suelo por lo menos una decena de veces o más. Konata todavía se notaba enfadada, y en eso llegan Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura.

─ ¿A qué se debe este alboroto? ─ interviene Miyakawa en el momento en que Konata estaba por repetir la paliza a Naruto.

─ ¡Naruto, acabas de hacer un gran desastre! ─ Sakura en ese momento señala las estanterías que se encontraban un poco deterioradas a golpes.

─ Este chico ha armado un alboroto y me ha hecho sentir una pésima experiencia en mi paso por esta aldea ─ dice Konata con voz fría ─. Había venido con mi prima porque se supone que esta es una aldea tranquila y apacible, pero resulta que sus shinobis más jóvenes tienen una actitud demasiado alborotada.

─ L-lo siento mucho, Konata-sama ─ Miyakawa hace una reverencia bastante exagerada para la chica del ahoge ─. Es que son inexpertos en eso, pero le prometo que le podremos compensar.

─ ¿Konata Izumi, acaso? ─ Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como Sakura al saber que la chica legendaria A estuvo todo el tiempo justo frente a ellos.

─ A juzgar por las palabras de este chico, los ninjas encargados de la misión de mi recepción no tenían ni idea de mi aspecto ─ las esmeraldas de Konata lanzaban una mirada asesina a los dos jóvenes que estaban de pie ─. A esta aldea parece que le hace falta disciplina. Así no puedo sentirme a gusto comprando nada, así que lo dejo todo y mejor me voy a otra aldea a buscar mis cosas.

─ N-no, por favor espere… ─ Hinata estaba aterrorizada de pensar en lo que diría Meito si se enteraba que la operación de venta fracasaba.

─ Un momento… ─ Naruto se levanta con dificultad, y Konata se le queda viendo.

─ Parece que no has recibido suficiente paliza, ¿verdad?

─ No, no es por eso ─ Naruto trastabilla un poco al no tener en qué apoyarse, pero consigue estar en pie ─. Sólo quería decirte que… ─ Sakura y Sasuke veían que el chico tragaba con dificultad ─ Siento mucho no darme cuenta que tú eres la chica legendaria A.

─ Sí, sé que no te diste cuenta en ningún momento ─ señala Konata sin piedad.

─ También quiero decir que esto no se repite y que no intentaré buscarte pelea otra vez, y que no dejes de comprar esas cosas que tenías, aunque me sigue pareciendo rara esa regla de los tres artículos.

─ Ese sí que es Naruto ─ Sakura se da un facepalm.

─ Al menos existe un poco de humildad en ti, la suficiente para bajar la cabeza por el bien de tu aldea y tus amigos ─ Konata retrocede y toma nuevamente su carrito, y Yutaka la acompaña ─. En cuanto a la regla de los tres artículos, no te culpo que no lo entiendas. No todo el mundo tiene el grado de iluminación necesario para entender la importancia de poseer tres de cada cosa.

─ Ehhh… ¿Eso significa que acepta mis disculpas? ─ Naruto casi no entendió nada de la explicación de Konata.

─ ¿Eso significa que usted… sí va a elegir cosas para llevar? ─ dice Hinata esperanzada.

─ Lo haré, pero sólo porque aquí hay alguien que sepa rectificar. En las aldeas donde me decido a no comprar nada es porque sus shinobis resultan demasiado soberbios y no se disculpan con sinceridad sólo porque creen que soy demasiado baja para ser importante en algo, pues al parecer esperan que la "chica legendaria A" tenga armadura o que mida como dos metros y tenga una gran musculatura ─ Konata se encoge de hombros mientras iba explicando, y los ninjas de Konoha prefieren no decir que eso era exactamente lo que pensaban al principio ─. En fin, voy a tomar tres de estos mangas, y tres de este también… Y ahora ya tengo todo lo que buscaba ¿Dónde está la caja para ir a pagar?

Naruto y Sakura se alegran al saber que su misión resulta exitosa, y Sasuka se cruza de brazos satisfecho. Hinata guía muy contenta a Konata hasta el área de caja y hace ella misma el cobro. Y así, Konata y Yutaka consiguen llevar a cabo su compra y se van de Konoha con una observación aceptable (todavía estaba un poco molesta y no dio la calificación de excelente), pero al menos con eso la aldea podría mantener su status comercial con respecto a las grandes aldeas del ninkai.

* * *

 **Mansión del hokage**

─ Y como puede ver, la misión ha sido todo un éxito ─ dice Naruto.

─ Tomando en cuenta que tú estuviste a punto de arruinarlo todo ─ dice Sasuke.

─ Bueno, con esto podremos descansar más tranquilos ─ Meito se recuesta en su asiento y mira satisfecho al equipo 7 ─. Esta misión realmente resulta trascendental para el porvenir de Konoha, y espero que hayan aprendido la lección, muchachos.

─ ¿Lección? ¿De qué habla? ─ dice Naruto confundido.

─ ¿Qué acaso no entendiste nada, Naruto? ─ ruñe Sakura, y Naruto sólo se muestra más confundido ─ Lo que hokage-sama no dice está más que claro. Él nos está diciendo… no dice… Mejor explíquele usted, hokage-sama ─ a Meito le sale una gota ─. Es que creo que usted sí podría hallar las palabras adecuadas para que Naruto entienda.

─ La lección es que deben ser más atentos y no fijarse imágenes predeterminadas, chicos ─ empieza Meito ─. Las apariencias pueden engañar, y nuestras expectativas mal llevadas podrían hacer que actuemos imprudentemente en las situaciones más sencillas. También deben saber que no hay objetivos demasiado pequeños para ser dignos, ni demasiado grandes para no intentar enfrentarlos, así que recuerden nunca subestimar a nadie ni sentirse tampoco inferiores ante los demás. Simplemente asuman los retos que acepten y cerciórense siempre que no tengan completamente clara y total la imagen de lo que deben hacer.

Los chicos del equipo 7 no sabían qué decir al respecto, aunque sí sabían que era de agradecer esa enseñanza. En cualquier caso, los chicos se retiran de allí para ir a entrenar, esperando a su próxima misión, y Meito se levanta y mira hacia la ventana.

─ Hmp. No lo hicieron mal después de todo… ─ dice Meito tranquilamente ─ Aunque tal vez debí inventarles que la chica legendaria A podría destruir Konoha si no se sentía satisfecha. Quizá de ese modo se hubiesen tomado la misión con más diligencia.

 **Fin**

* * *

Nuevamente saludos. Como pueden ver, hasta aquí llega este OS ¿Cómo piensan que ha quedado? Ustedes pueden responder esta pregunta por medio de sus reviews, que los estaré esperando ansiosamente.

Hasta otra


End file.
